THE BATMAN
by SHERAJOHN
Summary: Dana finds out that Terry is really the Batman patrolling the night and that he had a brief fling with a very attractive blonde. broke hearted Terry turn to Melanie who seems to be everything he could ask for in a partner
1. Chapter 1

***Ok I'm new and I wanted to make my debut on one of my favorite DC comics characters I hope that you like my version**

It was a night like any other I has just handed over Shriek to the cops, again, and my ears were ringing so bad that I could hardly hear what the old man was telling me.

"Terry, are you listen to me?" he asked in that tone of his. Still think that he sees me as the same kid that nearly ran him over one night while I was trying to get away from a jokers gang, It used to piss me off before but I got to know him through the Commiss and the old Robins that he was tough on everybody and him pushing me the way he does was his way of saying that he cared, I think.

"Wayne? I'm barely hearing you Shriek did a number on my ears"

"Was saying that the Royal Flush gang just broke in to Gotham museum apparently there is a priceless gem necklace on display there."

My mind went immediately to Ten, it was still a blow to me to know that she was a criminal. I met Melanie Walker when I was having trouble with Dana because she just didn't get that I had big "responsibilities" at the time. Couldn't well tell her I was the batman. And she just didn't want to hear at the time my lame excuses of having to work for Mr. Wayne. Then Melanie was there and in that one strange crazy moment we just clicked. We understand the burden of responsibilities and we accepted it in each other. It rocked me to the core to find out that she was Ten of the Royal Flush gang. Still did.

"She's not with them"

"How did you-"

"Know what you were thinking" Mr. Wayne finished "experience" he said simply that that was all I was gonna get out of the old man to night. Beside he already told me about Kyle don't think he wanted to delve deeper into their sadistic criminal vs. hero relationship he had with Cat woman.

" ok I'm on it" to tell the truth it was a relief of sorts to know that Mel wasn't with her family causing trouble though I've heard that she has been hired at some restaurant after our last battle where she and her family tried to kidnap Paxton Powers holding him for ransom. Things got pretty dicey when Powers offer them a better deal of killing Mr. Wayne thinking that he could get Bruce's shares and become majority holder of Wayne & Powers. . Maybe she was trying to prove herself to me I guess. I just hope that she doesn't let her family drag her into another of their schemes the last one nearly killed her.

"You better move it Terry"

" hold your horses old man I'm moving" I said and I knew without a doubt the Mr. Wayne had that look on his face that would send Matt scurrying under his bed . And as always I had to utter "sorry" I mean I can't really be my teenage self around him. There are times that I would get away with calling something schwa cause in a way it really was. But there are other times that he would just sit there and stare at me silently asking me if "I'm an idiot" or "how dumb could I be". It took some time but he continued with what he was telling me about the gang's location not hiding the disapproving fatherly voice that he seems to have adopted with me. "They are in the north wing of the museum, do let them get away with that necklace it the heirloom of the royal family of England" in short Neo Gotham and the U.S.A would be in big trouble. I got to the museum just in time to seem the gang making their escape. I saw four playing cards fling out in truth that's what I expected to see, King, Queen, Jack and Ace they were all there. Except for Ten who was in Detroit last I heard form her. Never knew that while I was following them that I was being followed myself till was too late. I felt the sharp blast of laser to my back that sent me curtailing into a nearby building. This got the attention of the gang, and they turned towards me and my attacker. I looked behind me to see Ten flying towards me on a ten of spades flying card. "I thought you were trying to change" I hissed at her but she did react or says anything to me, she just stood there pointing what looked like a staff resembling the scepter that her mother uses. Looks like she couldn't turn over a new leaf that she promised me that she would "ah Batman so good to see you"

"Wish I could say the same, thought that you guys broke up?" I questioned, I knew that Mrs. Walker/Queen had filed for a divorce after she found out that her husband was cheating on her and blamed her father for the stress that he had experienced. "Yes well my darling and I have worked things out haven't we my dear?" he stretched a hand towards his wife. She placed her hand in his before pulling him in for a slow kiss. Maybe it was for show or for real I wouldn't know I was too busy focusing between the other three of the gang mainly at Ten. King saw this "like her batman she's new" that caught me of guard "new?"

"Yes new, the old Ten was" he paused "unreliable so I got a new recruit" for the second time tonight I was relieved to know that Mel wasn't with them, and was actually sticking to reforming herself. "Ok, more to the point then" I said "give up the jewels, and turn yourselves in" he laughed at that "Batman I just got out what makes you think that I am so eager to go back"

"I don't know just wishful thinking" I went after Jack first seeing that in our encounters that he was the easiest to take down. Ace was altogether a different story being an android and all plus the last time I when up against him I was left with more bruises than I care to have. Bruce had made a special little gift from him that I was going to hold back till the last minute. I was the usually fight that I had expected from all four and I took them down no problem and incapacitated ace I was waiting on the new Ten to make her move cause I was now holding the necklace that they stole but before she had a chance we heard sirens and instead of wanting to face both me and the police they turned tail and ran. I let out a breath of relief cause after that blast all I wanted to do was sock in some soothing warm water. "Bruce got the jewels coming back my patrol is over." There was no answer "Bruce?" I started to worry the last time I wasn't getting a response from Bruce he had had a confrontation with The Joker/Tim Drake. I rushed back to the mansion and was greeted by Ace damn mutt Ace he was very agitated that meant something was very wrong with the old man he was normally dismissive of me but he really wanted me to follow him. We ran upstairs to the parlor I stopped short he was there in his chair looking out of breath and I was really concerned about that but I was who I saw helping him that really stop short "Dania? What are you doing here?" I asked she glared at me for about a millisecond before she actually looked at me. I didn't bother to change so she saw me in all my bat man glory. "So this is what you really do for Mr. Wyane playing vigilante. She looked hurt and who could blame her, this was a big secret one that Max our mutual friend knew about and that was only because Max has always been on the draw. "Well Dania I…" looking over to Bruce I could see that in his own sick twisted way that he was enjoying my discomfort and I really hated him for it. "So all this time you have been risking your life, every time something came up this is where you were playing dress up?"

"Dania it's complicated"

"Then un-complicate it for me Terry, why would you risk your life for people you don't know people that take you for granted? What would happen if you're killed? What would this nutcase that has you running around Gotham like you're a damn hero tell you're your mother?"

"This is my choice Dania not yours not my family and not Mr. Wayne. I choose this you can just sit back and watch as crime runs this town hoping that criminals have a heart when they come to take what you have, happy to be waiting for the police to tell you that 'sorry we can't help you' " I sighed as the night my father was killed came back to me. That was what the cops had said that they couldn't help me or my family find closer for my old man's death, that it would be hard to arrest or even convict any members of the joker gang for it. "Dania every night I'm out there every night I hand of one of the nutcases that would eventually hurt everyone I care for is a night I can sleep soundly is a night I don't have to worry about you, mom ,Matt, Max everyone Dania everyone" I walked towards her and cupped her face in my hands " Dania I know your mad but I won't give this up, I won't. If I had to choose between keeping you safe and not be with you or to be with you and can't keep you safe, I would prefer not to be with you. Cause I couldn't bare it if something were to happen to you." I kissed her just to let her know how serious I was just to let her know how much I loved her, I would have loved if it could have gone on forever but we were rudely interrupted "now that very touching heart to heart is over Terry we still got work to do

 ***don't be shy with your comments plz**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bruce can't this wait?" I wanted to talk to Dana it was obvious that she was upset that I never told her about what I did for Bruce. I should have felt relieved that she knew now, that she wouldn't have to wonder when she'd see me disappear or cancel a date on her at the last minute, but I didn't, just the complete opposite. Tonight had engaged chain reaction that could break us this time maybe for good.

"No" and by the look on his face I knew there was no getting around that answer. I wondered how Wayne ever got along with the team when he was a part of the justice league, "Can't wait for you to kiss and make up with your girlfriend, that necklace was targeted for a reason."

"Sorry Dana, I have to…"

"Save it Terry, later". She stormed out of the mansion slamming the heavy front door on her way. I sighed how I was going to make her understand why I'm doing this. Did she want me to just leave this?

Bruce had already made his way back down in the cave and was bringing up files on the necklace the royal flush gang tried to steal. "The necklace is one of many items on loan to neo Gotham, all have great value. But they wanted to take this one, didn't even made a try for the others." I look at the screen and saw he was right. The others didn't have the kind of protection that necklace had. He leveled me with a stare that always meant something bad was coming, even if at the time he himself didn't know what. I even joked with him one time that he could have joined the circus and be a fortune teller, didn't even crack a smile. "Terry we need answers, Tonight, the sooner the better" I knew he was right, stealing something that needed that much protection wasn't really the gang's style They were ambitious yes, but not crazy, slipping in and out of a high security facility was more up Inque's alley.

I waited on him to tell me what our next move would be, but he just stared at me seriously like he just caught me doing drugs. "How did your girlfriend get in my house more importantly how did she even get on the property?" I looked away sheepishly, I knew how she might have gotten in. The Joker/ Tim Drake episode left more questions than answers between me and Dana, answers I wasn't prepared to give not yet. She got more suspicious of me then. And Wayne had just installed a very schway security system, one I didn't bother to memorize the codes to. I had just last week that I made an effort and threw the codes in the trash. Who would even know that they belonged to Wayne mansion right? "Had the codes to the gate one me, she must have swiped them" couldn't very well tell him I actually dumped the codes to his very safety in a public bin. "Look the gate is a two system lock right? codes and prints right how was I to know that she would have gotten codes and my prints." He raised his brow and stared at me, seems that he was saying how much dumber could I get. And this time I had to take the rap. Had it been anyone else any of our enemies Bruce would have been dead, and my cover blown, I was getting sloppy but the whole Dana thing was distracting me, and now that Dana knew that I was the dark knight how was I going to deal with that. It wasn't like when Max found out. That wasn't as messy and didn't have nearly as much complication attached to its rear end. "I don't know how I'm going to handle Dana didn't expect her to come here looking for me" 

"Well fix it." He said "unlike me, you have too much too loose if she talks to anyone" Mom, Matt, Max Dana I couldn't live with myself if because of me they got hurt. They were the reason that I did this. As much as the guilt of not being home when my dad was murdered, though I have moved on there was no way that I was going to go through another funeral not unless it was mine. "I'll talk to Dana"

"Good, now the necklace has origins dating back to King Arthur time, maybe a family heirloom"

"Wait King Arthur? Are we talking about Arthur Pen dragon? Was that story real I thought it was a fairy tale or something?"

" most people think it was but yes Pen dragon, Arthur king of Camelot wheilder of ex caliber yada yada well you know how the story goes was as real as you and me" a tall woman stepped out from the shadows of the cave. She had an essence of magic about her. Silver hair fell to her waist give the woman a regal appearance. How she got into the cave undetected I did know but I was gonna find out. I was about to draw for a batawang but when she looked at me I froze up. I couldn't move couldn't look away from her eyes that seemed to be ever changing color.

"It's been a long time since I have seen sorcery on this level" Bruce said wittedly. "Impressive"

"Thank you, I do try my best" and almost as fast as my body froze I was free to move again and failing on my face. Talk about a rough night and it was just 2 am. "I'm Alicia, Jason failed to mention your lovely red aura hmm your apprentice seems to have the exact same aura as you only with a bit of black around it, interesting. This is good."

"And who are you, and how do you know Blood?"Wayne seemed to be all business since his five seconds of praising the woman were over, and we were now facing a woman that can do more than parlor tricks, just great.

"Blood refer me to you saying that you're the best detective knew since his time and you know he has been around." Bruce narrowed his eyes at her "still doesn't explain what you're doing here" he said

"Ah yes why I am here" she point to the necklace that was on the screen. "That gentleman is why I have sought you out. Being mortals you can keep it safe and away from evil. I would do it myself or ask Jason but the magic of Merlin or the demon Etrigan would do more harm than good if I was to place a spell on that wretched thing to destroy it, it would cause the chaos of a nuclear explosion, one of Morgan's lovely parting gifts to my great grandfather's decendants"

"Why steal it" I asked. As I got up, gathering my pride I went to lean on the monitor besides Bruce trying to look like I wasn't cautious about her at all. "It amplifies powers, any powers, abilities anything you think is humanly possible with your mind and body it doubles that."

"Ok" I said "then why have it on display why not lock it up? I would think that would have been the logical thing to do, keep it away from everybody who wants it."

"Archeologist love always in for a new find from the days of old" she waved her hand and what I could only describe as purple sparkled fluff appeared out of nowhere, "to get your cooperation I need to tell you what you 'NEED' to know about this necklace" she then sat on her purple sparkled fluff and it totally supported her weight, wasn't even gonna ask her the how it would end with an answer that too complicated or answer that would me think too much about it so ignorance in this case was my best friend.

"I already told you that le Fay made the powerhouse jewel for stone that fell from the skies hundreds of years ago. And you can just guess that it was to take over Camelot and the world but my blessed ancestor my his soul rest peacefully, had an agent that was not of magic or not under his magical control steal the necklace and with dumb luck it was before she put a seeker spell on it.

"It got lost through the years, we thought it lost and good riddance until five years ago it was rediscovered. I was able without directly inducing the museum caretaker in magic to put it under heavy guard but with my magic having no effect on the guardian of the necklace it left the country only could convince the idiot to kept security tight throughout its stay."

"and up until know it has been kept safe?" bruce asked "yes it has, that is why I want your help now I can't find it since like I said no medieval gps wasn't on it"

"What you mean you can't find it? its back at the museum under tight security. Isn't it?" I look to Bruce for conformation but I saw the same thing that was running through my mind written on his face. It would explain why the gang didn't put up much of a fight. Why they left the necklace so easily.

"They switch the necklace didn't they?" I asked hating the answer already

"Yes with most expensive forgery I have ever seen" Alicia said

"Yes but they wouldn't need it" Bruce supplied "that means they were working for someone else to throw us off"

The old man was right without Alicia's info we would have been going down the wrong path. But who would have that necklace, and what do the plan to use it for.

While I was mentally going through all my villains in my head my phone rang, I answered it quickly thinking it was Dana "hey terry it me Mel is it ok if I stay with you for a while? I'm in town with no place to go"

"What's up Mel? Why are you here?"

"I think my family is in trouble again, and this time Terry its real"

 ***who has the necklace? Is the royal flush gang really in trouble?**

 **Maybe, maybe not. Just want to thank you for the comment and continue to follow my story**


	3. Chapter 3

I was supposed to be patrolling the streets, seeing if I could pick up any clue of who really wanted the necklace. But my mind kept going back to Melanie, she was back in neo Gotham at the same time her family stole a priceless ancient power battery. From our conversation she believes that they are being controlled by someone, that they are acting out of character but I didn't see it. Dawn was near and I hard to get some sleep couldn't be caught sleeping in math again, but I doubt that I would get any sleep with Dana and Melanie both on my mind, I wanted to save my relationship with Dana if I could and I wanted to know that Melanie was telling the truth and had nothing to do with her parents and for her sake that they were really being mind controlled. A thought hit me, the only mind controller that I know of was n old councilor that we had a school that start going by the name 'Spell Binder', and last I heard he was still locked up tight. "Hey old man, Spell binder still locked up?"

"He is still in jail, why do you ask?" had to tell him about Mel, he was better at this clues puzzling thing than I was. "I see and you think that if she was telling the truth that the only person that was capable of that was Spell binder?"

"Yea Bruce it all would fit, but why would he want the necklace? I'm still trying to figure that out. What would boosting his power of mind control do for him?"He would have a wider ranged that for sure I thought but why would he want to fool more people? "Don't think he was ever power hungry" I said out loud, "most of the villains you know are just plain greedy" Bruce said "mine were….. A little more ambitious."

"Well Bruce I'm going to go to the prison just to check, on him maybe he knows something that can help us."

"Ok report what you find"

I got into the prison and found where Ira Billings was kept cell number c3 658. Hopefully after his third time in jail he would learn to stay there. I manage to get to his cell, apparently he was on lockdown for some reason but his file didn't say what which I found odd. I looked in and saw a man lying in his bunk he seemed to be sleeping but I wanted answers. I got into his cell and made my way slowly towards him. But something felt wrong. I got a closer look at his face n saw that he wasn't Billings. I got in touch with Bruce who was waiting for me to confirm that walkers were messing with Mel again. I got him to run the cell number and face recognition. Turns out that the was a guard that was reported missing a few months ago. "This is becoming too weird" I said to myself. It was now probable that spell binder and the royal flush gang were related to the necklace but I had no idea what the connection was. Nobody on the ground was talking about a sale or a purchase. And why would spell binder's escape be connected to that necklace. What would he gain from the power of the necklace? Mind control on a large scale was even frightening to even think about, but the way how things are going it might just be a reality. "Bruce this doesn't look good, there are too many gaps that I can't fill in." if world domination was his goal if magic lady was right about that necklace power he could have everything in his back pocket money power, "your thinking there may be a third party?" the old man must have seen where my thoughts were taking me. "World domination doesn't sound like spell binder. He hasn't gone pass revenge and a big score to move into your villain playlist.''

"Agreed someone else is pulling the strings"

"Could that al Ghul guy still be around or does he have a second in command or something?" I know I was grasping at straws. I saw him did in the explosion on the island. But Bruce thought that he was dead before why wouldn't the lunatic have faked death this time. "wouldn't put it past he to have survive since he used Talia's body to survive before. " he sighed most of his super villains were dead or should have been dead long ago, the fact that this case is looking more and more like something one of them would do was starting to worry him. Since I had taken up the mantel of Batman the closest we ever came to world domination was when the cobra king had kidnap Max. This look like it was going down that path maybe further. Just great, loved how complicated my life has become in just one night Dana and had a big question mark beside our relationship, and my secret. Melanie was back in town don't know if I should be worried that I was happy about that, and last but definitely not least there may be a mad man out there with a very powerful ancient jewel that had some many fail safe that it couldn't be destroyed in the first place. All I want is to have to take care of Matt for a whole month and I would swear I had won the darn lottery.

Dawn was fast approaching and I had no sleep, math class was going to be fun. "Wayne I am calling it a night. Update me when you find anything. I headed back to my apartment to get as much sleep as I could. If I could get any with Melanie and Dana running around in my head. My phone started to ring and I saw that it was Mel. I answered even when I knew she was going to ask about her parents, and would have to tell her that it could be possible that they were being mind controlled, and next I would tell her I am the batman when she asked how I knew. Even thought I didn't like it I knew I had to lie. I couldn't have two out four women in my life angry that I'm the batman. "Terry hi," her voice was breathy like had been crying none stop. She was worried about her parents even though they suck at parenting even when she had gotten Jack a job they had called him back to a life of crime. I guess it the curse of being a family, even through me and my old man never saw eye to eye I never wanted him to die, I did love him. "You ok" I asked but I knew she wasn't, not knowing if her family was in real danger must be eating at her. "Could be better you know, just want to know that their jerks cutting me off cause we don't see eye to eye and not in some kind of real trouble."

"Mel you just have to wait and see" I couldn't give and better advice than that, I felt awkward given our history. "Look Mel I will see you later I got to sleep, ill link with you tomorrow and we will talk and just hang ok"

"Ok" the world was on her shoulders and its weight could totally crush her this time if her family was willing participating in some world take over. She ended the call without saying goodbye. The tension was still there, we didn't know exactly where we stood not after how we left things the last time she was in town think she still feels shame that she was a criminal and that I found out. Wonder if she would be just as mad as Dana if she knew I was the one that put her in jail in the first place. That even when I knew it was her behind the mask I didn't let her go. I tried calling Dana but she wouldn't answer my calls, I really didn't want a broken relationship with her not again.

That this moment I think that my life is being to seem just as complicated as Bruce Wayne, great just great


	4. Chapter 4

Math along with the rest of my classes just swept by in a blur all I could think about was Melanie and what she would have to say, would she talk to me about us how we left things. We didn't really talk about that when she came back in town. In the back of my mind I wondered if I really wanted that, understanding, closer maybe. For her not have the hold that she has on me now would be strange to me. The truth was I wanted to see her almost as much as I wanted to keep Dana. We agreed to meet at the arcade it was the only place that Dana didn't frequent with me and max hanging out with Chelsea was more of her thing now. I saw Mel at the entrance being awkward. She wore a coat that almost hid her from everyone but, even though she wasn't here long people still remember that they saw her on the news as one of the royal flush gang. "Hey" I said catching her attention, she looks right at me and I was quick enough to see the emotions parading across her face, relief, excitement and regret. I felt that same regret to. Regret that she was who she was at the time that we were getting to know each other. She understood my struggles at the time and I understood hers but we were on different sides of the fence then, I wonder where did she stand now? Was she good, bad or was she undecided? "Hey terry was beginning to think you might not show"

I gave her a heartfelt smile that said that I was rethinking this whole meeting. What was I doing here? I couldn't help, not like this and not get involve again, I was that much into her, I still had feelings for her, feelings that refuse to let her surfer while waiting for news of her parents, her family. "So what do you want to do?" I asked because I wanted really to be away for there, away from her, or maybe it was to be away from there with her. "Let's get a drink, talk" she suggested

"Sure why not, we could go to the park I not really feeling the arcade" she merely nodded and hid herself deeper in her coat. Did she think I was embarrassed to be seen with her or that I was hiding? But I was if I really thought about it I didn't want Dana to see me here with Mel it would be another nail in my coffin worst when said nail was an ex love interest. I thought to myself that I would quickly buy the drinks and try to get out of there as soon as I could. But luck was not on my side Dana was there buying drinks with her friends trying to laugh, not quite getting it right. She looked conflicted and I was the reason, I looked back to see that Melanie had slinked back into the shadows maybe she had see Dana too and was allowing me to greet her. She turned her face away from me so quickly that I couldn't tell what she was feeling. I wondered about going to Dana, would it end in a fight with her blurting out who I was. She saw me then her eyes were filled with pain and anger, I knew as I took those fatal steps towards her that we had hit our limit there was no coming back from this not this time if she couldn't support me in this. I walked over to a vacant booth at the back closer to the shadows Dana followed me to it. We sat there for a while not looking at each other, pain was chocking me. How could this happen, why do this have to happen, I wanted to cry, I balled my hands into fists trying not to cry. She lifted her head slowly and our death was there on her face "I'm sorry terry I can't"

"Why" I growled, it was the only word I could squeeze through clench teeth. I didn't really want this to end, did I? Even though I still had feelings for another girl did I want what I have with Dana to end?

"Because I can't watch you risk your life form something that won't change, it's not better the world wont get better if it was we wouldn't need the justice league superman or **a** batman, why put yourself at risk"

"Because I can, because Max wouldn't be here if I didn't, because the jocks through jerks would be hooked on some lethal steroid, because I can, because I step up" she didn't understand maybe she wouldn't understand. "Dana I am not seeking a thrill ride, you think that don't you, with all the trouble that I because my parents even after the divorce, I wanted to make a difference." I don't think I could make her understand how I can. I got up from the booth and looked into her eyes "all I see are the risk, did you know how many robins there have been? I did some checking terry every few years or so the robin changes it might look the same but if you closely you see that they are all different. How many are alive? Do you even know?"Don't you see you could die terry we could lose you?'

"Dana would you hold me back if I wanted to be a cop or a public prosecutor, don't they have the same risk? "

"But those are different"

"How, how is my doing what I do now different from what they do?" she look away anger on her face "it is not different they get up every morning and try to make Gotham better. Something's they put away the bad guys sometimes they don't but the times they make an arrest or a conviction or whatever they can rest easier that the streets were even for the night or an hour is just a bit safer"

"It not their life you are putting at risk" she hissed back at me "it's yours and when you are gone what will your family do? What will I do?"

"Dana I get you, you're scared that's fine, but you don't get me, I put myself on the line so that you, mom and mat can be safe, and I have saved our friends lives more times than they can count." I sighed and look away towards the shadows were Mel was. "I don't think this will work, not if I'm not getting your support" I walked away from her away from us and it left me feeling stripped bare.

I saw her before he did, his girlfriend, Dana I think she was hanging with her friends, or maybe tiring to. Her behavior with them seemed strained like her mind was on something else. Then she saw terry and I actually felt the tension between them something was up and I didn't know what. The strain was there, even when they walking toward the booth in the back it look like they were about to take different paths. I wondered was it because of me? Was I the reason terry and his girlfriend are at odds? It was a shameful but trilling thought. That terry could have liked me more and she found out. Was that was what they were talking about now? I wanted to know but I was afraid to step towards them to listen. I don't think that Gotham has for gotten me or what I was a part of. Terry sat facing me and though I couldn't see his face I couldn't read his lips just the emotions that crossed it. He was stressed and angry, the more I watch the more I believed that they weren't talking about me but something much more serious. "What could be wrong" I hope they would break up that he would be mine, I still had feelings for him, and it was a bad thing to think about. I thought it anyway. I was jealous of Dana she was everything that I wasn't, 'not a criminal with criminal parents' I sighed and waited. Then terry got up and walked away he looked like the world was on his shoulders. "Oh that doesn't look good" but that was what I wished for wasn't it. It didn't look so good now that he look like someone had thrown out his heart. I didn't want that to happen to him "careful what you wish for I murmured as he walked past me. Should I follow him are go home? I chose to follow him as he walked aimlessly until he stopped on the small bridge where we met a few years ago. "You're not good at tailing someone you know" he said he tried to smile but it was barely recognizable. "Wasn't trying to tail you, just wanted to see if you were alright" I said he sigh and hung his head "I just I don't know"

"If you want to be alone I could go" I didn't want to but it was about me in that moment "its ok you can stay" he replied. "What the fight about?" I asked he took a while to answer me " my boss and work, how ironic, when I met you the first time that was what we were arguing about" he was right I remembered when I was outside the dance club looking in and seeing him and Dana arguing "could be that I'm jinxed?" I said as I fumbled with the sleeve of my coat. I was prepared for him to agree with me, for him to walk away from me. but he didn't do any of that he tipped my head up so I would be looking into his eyes "no, Melanie you're not jinxed" I watched as his face got closer as I felt his warm breath on my face I knew that he was going to kiss me and he did. Sweeping me up in heat and hunger that I got almost forgot about everything, almost.

"Sweetheart aren't you going to introduced me to your boyfriend?" a voice that I recognized as my father asked terry and I pull away from each other and looked up. My father was there on his card, hovering above us. I was shocked that he and maybe my family had actively sought me out since I had been trying to get in touch with jack when I found out that he left to rejoin the group. "Don't see the point since you and mom weren't much interested in meeting him before" I said as I made space between me and Terry, if anything went down he would have a chance to get away. I kept my eyes on my father I didn't trust how he had himself in the open like that, where anyone could see him where…

"You're trying to bait the Batman aren't you?" I asked. The smirk he gave me told me that I was right he was trying to draw out the Batman. "my dear you are as quick as ever, yes I am trying to draw out the Batman but I'm also here for you." Uh oh that didn't sound too good the invitation to come back into the fold was sent to Jack alone, I was left out. Now daddy dearest is here for me? I knew I was in trouble, I prepared myself for an attack but I was worried about Terry, who despite me trying to keep the attention of my father solely on me and somehow positioned himself between me and father. He was a fighter I could see that but knowing my father the gang was somewhere around this wasn't a two on one fight. "What do you want dad?"

"revenge of course on both you and the bat, you see he might have put us in jail again, you were the one that abandon us you took jack with you and left your mother and me to rot" I knew I had broken the code, family was everything to my parents but I wasn't gonna make it pull me into the darkness that they were in. "your pissed that you went back to jail? I had my whole life turned upside down I had to try to make something of myself even with the stigma of being a criminal over my head, I had to work to find myself after you tricked me and for what to prove my loyalty? And you're pissed. I was worried that when you came back into our lives that you would brainwash jack with your bull about family and loyalty when you don't know what that means"

"Melanie, don't talk to your father that way it's disrespectful." Mother came out of the shadows behind us that proved my point we were outnumbered and outgunned I saw no way out and if Terry could fight 'I hope to god Terry can fight' that the only way we could make a break for it would be to work together.

"mother" I hissed our relationship was a close one but now it was strained worst that she got back with my father after what he did to her "aren't you a little bit hypocritical to be saying that I am wrong to say that he doesn't understand the word family?" I step closer to terry had to be able to watch his back but I wasn't close enough to be in his way when he had to move. "Melanie you are but a child. You have no idea about serious relationships, it takes hard work even to get over the bumps in the road." She was chastising me really like I was still her brat that uses to jump to every tune she piped. 'this is not good' I thought 'Mom and Dad were here chances were definitely not in our favor whatever my family planned to do too us, it was gonna get done' my mother leveled her staff us waving it slightly from side to side silently playing a game of chance in her head. She was enjoying watching us sweat about who she would choose, and then the staff landed on me and started to power up. 'So my mother was going to try and kill me just great'. I closed my eyes, and waited if I was to go out that way then so be it at least I got to see Terry one more time, I got to feel his lips on mine. I waited what seem like an eternity for the pain but it didn't come. What did come was a cry of agony but it wasn't mine, it was male and it was coming from my side. My eyes shot open, she had fried on Terry, she look satisfied "that is for aliening our daughter from us". It was finally here my punishment, my mother choose to hurt me through love, and as I watch Terry fall I knew that in my mother head my punishment was justified


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so making Mel's mom shoot me instead of her was not the best choice, because the thing hurt like hell. I really felt like i had just fried my brain. note to self, avoid being shot by any weapon while not wearing the bat suit' the thing took a lot of the edge of when I get hit but I didn't have the thing on me because I didn't think that I needed it, but if they were to go after Mel now I wouldn't be able to help her. Melaine was there trying to help me up but I couldn't move. Pain radiated from my left side so much so passing out was an option 'Mr. Wayne has always complained about my impulsiveness that I choose to jump before I asses the situation.' I hate it when the old bat (all pun intended) was right. Now I'm immobile with possible five opponents covering us, I was now more of a burden than help. Shifting slightly I got out my cell to send a distress signal back to the cave. I saw that screen was cracked and prayed really hard that it wasn't busted. it was hard to tell if it was still working. Sending up a silent prayer I punched in the code or where I hoped the numbers were. If the old man gets it he would find some way to send help to me. With all the stories I heard it from Superman it's a wonder how he still alive with the amount of close calls he had, I was at that moment wishing that in all the years I have been the batman for him that some of his luck had rubbed off on me because I could feel my eyes drifting shut. "Mel think you gonna have to leave me I'm passing out." I was dead weight and if her parents were really looking to end her instead of welcoming her back into the fold then I was a liability that she could not afford.

"What? are you crazy I'm not gonna leave you here alone especially if you gonna pass out, no way."

She looked determined that she could take them on her own. But the fact that these people were her family had me doubting her could she take down her own family?

"Now that your suitor is out of the way, lets finish our mother daughter convocation" this did not look good for Mel or me for that matter. 'Old man, hurry with the save already." Just as I was beginning to think that the phone was actually busted I heard the roar of the bat car engines. "It's the batman!" king shouted, I think that was exited to want to face off against me, ironic I was already on my ass.

"Hey ugly, back off" that was all the warning I got before there was a blinding light that had pain shooting my head. I then felt a hand dragging me to my feet that wasn't an easy task with my chest feeling like it was on fire. The good thing was that I was being lead away from a very confused royal flush gang. I collapsed a few times and really the pain was unbearable but the urgent tugs and pushes from Mel and obviously Max got to a place that was somewhat safe for the moment with sirens in the distant blaring.

"What the hell terry what happen to you and why was…" she paused to actually get a good look at who was our plus one. Max knew that Mel and I didn't end on a good note especially the last time she was in town. So her pause was understandable but she knew that I still had feelings for Melanie and maybe that was what made her hold her tongue thankfully. I still didn't trust her even with her family going as far as to replace her with a robot. It was just something about getting burned by a girl you love that stuck with me.

"Terry, why was the royal flush gang trying to kill you?" She asked she looked worried I felt it too I knew why they would want to kill me that is if I still have my cowl up but they couldn't know who I was, so what would killing me accomplish I was wondering that me being there was a wrong place wrong time situation. I posed no threat none, they could have waited to get her alone why the public display for something that they claimed was about family business. Family is private something just wasn't right about all of this. "Max I don't know and I really don't want to stick around to find out why they would like to kill me can't leave Melanie here either she'll have to come with us. A protest was forming I could see it on Max's face but thankfully my body choose that moment to shutdown so didn't have to argue why I was taking a criminal with us I knew that Bruce would have a thing or two to say, would have to deal with that later but right now I couldn't think of anything with my mind becoming dark.

I woke to the screeching of the bats in the bat cave and tried to sit up but the world started to turn with the slightest moments. "Easy terry" Mel came and Maxine came into my line of vision and got me to lie down. Good she was here in the cave so she is going to be safe from her family for the time being. With a sigh of relief I relax but I suddenly became tense. 'She must now know who I am, that I'm the bat' I groan inwardly "where's the old man?" I asked it was then I saw it, Mel was looking at me but not really, like she would rather look somewhere else with a sigh I started trying to put together some form of explanation or excuse but it wasn't coming "he went to get his pills. "Max said, Mel didn't answer me and that wasn't a good thing. I hope that she wasn't mad at me because one angry girlfriend was my limit. "Mel I am sorry "

"For what terry?" that had me, what was I sorry for? I thought I could make a list right there for destroying her family getting her put in jail but I just said "for being the batman" cause really when you think of it that was the sum total of her problems the batman put her in jail the batman busted up her family so the batman was the problem and 'I' was the batman, thankfully Max choose that moment to give us some privacy claiming she was going to see what was taking Mr. Wayne so long. Not that I believed her anyway she would go far from me she still didn't trust Mel even though she took her to the bat cave as I asked "Terry don't be stupid, how could you say that? I don't hate the batman. Well I did when I didn't hear from you when I gave the batman that letter to give you. To tell you how sorry I was and that at the time I couldn't be the girl you would have liked me to be." I knew that she wanted to change but there was too much this between us that I was being to believe at the time that we couldn't get over, that just maybe even though we connected on a level that Diana and I never seemed to get over. Though she didn't know I was that batman the fact that I had 'duties' she understood that I was so relieved that she understood that, and it's that fact that she does care who I really am that is pulling me back in now. There was a voice in the back in the back of my head that kept whispering that she betrayed me before, now that she knew my secret would sink the knife I could still in my back further. "I still into you Mel but I don't know if I can trust you. Not after, you know, before" she smiled at me sadly as she caressed my cheek. "How about we start slower this time? No more secrets ok?" could I do it? So soon after Diana broke up with me. That wound was fresh too raw to risk a relationship with Melanie, not now. I'm sorry Mel I want you I do but I got too much on my mind, and frankly you would have to earn back my trust before I make myself venerable to you again." I saw that she was hurt by what I said but I feel that it was for the best, with this case I want to have my head on my body just in case she ends up hurting me again the pain wouldn't be as crippling as it was the first time that she betrayed me.

"Good you're awake" Mr. Wayne walked into our awkward silence without a hint that he notice or even that he cared. And I knew that it he didn't if it was directly affecting the mission it wasn't to be thought about it was just a distraction that could get you killed, and the ancient power necklace has the power to just that if I didn't concentrate on what I had to do. Sit up on the table I see that what I had to do at this very minute was to heal. I was still injured to the point that it would prove difficult in the field and Bruce saw this that was why he was scowling at me. "I did not ask her to shot me so stop looking at me like that"

"Hmm didn't know I was looking at you a way, can you know read my mind?" I was about to answer about he continued "If you could read my mind you would know that getting yourself tangled up in the royal flush gang again was stupid" he was very upset "and it was just as stupid that you carried her here." He pointed at Melanie like she was a puppy in need of house training. "she has proven to us before that even though she knows what she is doing is wrong that her loyalty is to her family first everybody else be dammed." He looked accusingly at her and I saw her visually shrink away from him, even as an old man he could still make people fear him like he was the plague. "I don't know what their up to this time I swear, I just came back for jack I could have he be drawn back into their game" she said defiantly as if she felt like she couldn't save Jack, Bruce was right she was loyal to her family to the point that she felt responsible for their screw ups. "what they are involved with is no game little girl and if the pieces that in trying to put together are anything to go by this is far more serious than anything you every did with them." He walked over to the bat monitors that were currently showing picutes of the gang " what i want to know is who are they working for?

"how do you know that they are working for someone" I asked

"simple" he said "this is a whole lot more complicated than a robbery or revenge" he turned to look at melaine and I "this has world domination written all over it and that doesn't fit the royal flush gang's mo now does it" that got me thing for a bit but mel answered the same time I did " no it dosent" and that didn't bode well with me.

"


End file.
